DrJadelyn West ( A Jori Fanfiction)
by Lourdesc6
Summary: After Jade finished Hollywood Arts , she went to medical school and graduated As a Doctor . Jade changed her mean attitude but she didn't Change her appearance . At medical School , Jade met Ashley Which is Now her Girlfriend . Jade Forgot About her crush Tori , Until she Ran into her again. -I will update As soon as i have reviews , whether to continue or not.- Warning* Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

After Jade finished Hollywood Arts , she went to medical school. Jade changed her mean attitude but she didn't Change her appearance obviously she removed her piercings at medical school because they didn't allow piercings. She still wore black and still highlights her beautiful black hair. Jade graduated Medical school,She is now officially . After graduation back at medical school , Jade Met a girl. Her Name Was Ashley and was studying for becoming a Chemist At the same clinic , Jade works at . Ashley was a Beautiful teen Like Jade. After Meeting Ashley , Jade Forgot her crush for Victoria ' Tori' Vega And moved On . In This Present Day , Jade Is Dating Ashley Until She ran Into 'Vega' Again And This time she revealed her feelings.

* * *

**_Jade's p.o.v_**

''Jaadeee , Jade , Baby ! Wake up.'' Ashley said trying to wake me up by shaking me rapidly.

''Five ... Fi- More minuets. Ughhhh'' I have to admit , i am not a morning person.

'' No hunny , You Can't. You have work , now wake up I made you coffee'' She said again leaving into the kitchen.

''Alright , fine. '' I Said As I removed the sheets And Woke up on my feet trying to walk . As i reached To My robe , I put it on and Went into the kitchen .

''Morning Love'' I said Kissing her Soft lips .

'' mmm , I love waking up Next to you babe .'' I Could see her face light up after the kiss. '' Here Jade , I made you Pancakes and Some coffee . Your Favorite .''

I walked over the table , grabbed a chair and sat down , Sipping my Coffee And Pour some Syrup On the pancakes She made '' Thank you babe '' Cutting a piece of the pancake and Putting it in my mouth .

''You're more than welcome , sweetheart.'' She said while walking into our bedroom .

'' Wait , aren't You going to eat ?'' I said raising an eyebrow.

''I can't , I need To go to work . I will grab something from starbucks on the way , so don't worry about me okay ?'' She Said .

'' Oh okay , I will soon get dressed To go to the clinic but first I need to finish this Delicious breakfast My lovely Girlfriend made me .'' I said , Smirking .

'' Oh stop it you ! '' She said blushing '' I Will see you in lunch break okay ? I love you '' She came over To give me A quick kiss .

Idropped th fork on the plate and I Put down The glass of coffee on the table from my hand too Continue to kiss her . Soon she Cuts the Kiss

'' Jaadee , I wish i Can continue but I am Already running late ! See you later ''

''Fine .'' I Groaned. '' Love you''

* * *

I finished my breakfast and Emma the recaptionist texted me , that I need to get to work . I Put the plate and cup In the sink and rushed to the bathroom . I Let the hot water running , filling the bath tub while I was getting A towel . I removed My clothes , let down my hair and got into the Hot Water Which gave me shivers . I grabbed the shower and let the warm , hot water run trough my hair . '' Work today huh ? I don't feel like it.'' I said In my head. I let out a small sigh '' Why didn't I continue My Music , Director career. But Jade you must remember if it wasn't for medical school , You would have never met Ashley .'' I said. I grabbed my shampoo bottle from the corner of the bath tub and I put some on my hand . I let my fingers crawl trough my head , feeling relaxed As I washed My Hair . I formed my hair Into a mowhawk / bun with shampoo and I grabbed some bubble bath and put some on the face cloth And washed my body . I Rinsed my hair and Put on some conditioner. After I Got ready , i got out of the tub and wrapped the towel Around me and one wrapped around my hair , While walking into the bed room. After I Dryed my self , I put on some baby powder and put on underwear And bra and oviously some clothes . I romved my towel which was wrapped around my hair , I looked like a nun . I Blow Dry My hair and put on some make-up and Perfume .

I walked out of the bedroom , Grabbed my phone and apartment keys and car keys , made sure all lights and gas where off and texted Emma

_On my way , running late sorry._

_-Jade_

I Pushed the elavator button and waited patiently. When the elevator door opened , I walked in and Pressed The Button for Downstairs .

I walked out the apartment and went to the parking , as I was entering in my car My phone beeped .

_where the hell are you Jade ? there are patients waiting outside ! be here quick !_

_-Emma_

I Decided not to text her back and got into the car . I tried to start the engine but it wasn't working . ''FUCK'' I yelled as i got out of this Dump .

'' What the fuck ! I got this shit fixed last week.'' I said Angrily .

The clinic was About 20 minutes from here , so I decided to run .

- 20 minutes later-

I rushed inside and I saw Emma .

'' Where the hell have you been Jade ?!'' she yelled.

'' My fucking car Isin't working again , so I ran it . '' I said While putting on my White Over Coat with the tag that said '' ''

'' That sucks But please There is A Woman here , she has been here for like 30 minutes .''

I Didn't say a word , Just Simply nodded And went into my Room .

'' Send her In '' I said .

The woman walked in , I didn't look At her because I was Wearing my gloves and getting my things ready . '' okay , Whats wrong ? '' I said .

'' Umm My throat is Killing me , everytime I Speak , cough , drink , eat and swallowing saliva '' She Said Coughing .

I Looked Up , I recognize this Voice . '' Vega ?'' I Mummbled As I looked to see who she was . I gasped , it was Vega ! Tori vega , my highschool crush !

'' tori ?!'' I said Looking surprised .

''Jade !'' She said And Coming over to hug me .

I Simply smiled And hugged her back .

''You're A doctor Now ?'' She said Confused .

'' Yes , I am A doctor . Why are you so confused ?'' I said Smiling .

'' I'm Not , It's just you had such and amazing voice back in high school ! I remember You And Me singing '' Take A hint'' in our ''Date'' And ''You Don't know me'' ! Wow Such memories !'' She giggled .

'' Oh Well, thank you . Your pretty good yourself '' I said blushing ''I decided To join Medical school to become a doctor . As Mean And scary I was , And I Use like blood and murder , Deep Down in my heart I Still wanted to save people lives and all that stuff'' I continued.

'' Why , thank you Jade. that's great , I mean seeing The girl who hated me doing something nice for once .'' She Added.

'' I didn't hate you tori !'' I said Getting abit angry . I got my mobile out of my jacket and put it down on the Strecher . I coughed '' Anyway Let me see , open your mouth ''

'' Yeah you- okay'' she Said Cutting her self off and opening her mouth .

I got my torch out and moved closer to her face . I have got to say she looked very beautiful . _no , jade you are in a relationship ! _I tought in my head .

I flicked the torch on and Looked into her mouth '' Say aaaa '' I said.

'' Aaaaaa'' the half-latina said.

''Hmm Just what I thought .. '' I said

''What Is It , Jade Or should I say Dr-'' Beep , My mobile cut her off .

_hey babe , did you get too work ? call me xoxoxo_

_- Ashley _

Tori Looked over my phone and I did the same . I grabbed my phone and read The message .

I was Smiling like An Idiot when I read the text . '' Tori , Do you mind if I call My girlfriend quickly ?''

Tori looked at me Confused '' yes- I Mean No- of course !'' She said Embarresed .

I Laughed And just Dialed the Number .

**hey babe- mhm , yes i am fine love . I Am at work . No , its just that fucking shit wasn't working so I had to run it too work ! that's why I was running late and Left the patient Waiting . babe- babe - Ash! I am at work ! i will talk to you later , okay ? I love you . Mhm I do . bye babe .**

'' Sorry , its just that My girlfriend Is So protective of me and-''

'' So, You are a Lesbian now ?'' tori Said.

''Well , yeah . what's Wrong with that ?'' I said in a Serious Face.

'' Nothing , nothing is wrong with that . In high school , you Sang '' You Don't know me '' For beck And made out on the stage . you dated a guy for 2 years , well three but it wasn't official yet. how are you into girls now ?''

'' Well , Beck And I broke up When I told him That I was going to medical school. I always had a thing for girls. Then I met Ashley At Medical school , we got to know each other . We became best friends , We shared Dorms . One night , When where watching a movie ... We saw Two girl making out in a movie and we Wondered what was like to kiss a girl . so we kissed And just got carried away , we went on as 'Fuck buddies' I smirked . '' But then I decided to take her on a date , And we fell in love . I forgot About My crush On - '' I stopped and I turned Away . I didn't Want to Reveal , my crush on tori ._ old , old crush jade !_ I Tought Trough my head.

'' On who ? '' Tori Asked.

'' I prefer not to tell , and I got over her now '' I gulped.

'' Oh come on Jade , it was back in high school .''

''Exactly ! We where in high school , now we are No longer in high school , forget about her okay ? '' I Said while writing A Medicin note for the pills .

'' Here '' I said. '' go to the chemist , right near the recaption and order these pills , okay ? You have tonsillitis , you can't sing or go to work unless it heals , Got it ? I continued.

'' Fine , Thank you . Jade , listen Can you please make me a Medical certificate for work please ? ''

'' It's and Sure''

I Got out my Medical certificate book and I wrote the details .

_patient's name : Victoria Vega ._

_Age : 20 ( I remembered because we are the same age)_

_Ilness : Tonsillitis ._

_Sign : _

_xxxxx_

I ripped the paper off and handled it too tori .

''There you go , Please pay at the recaption after you picked up the pills , bye vega . nice to see you again'' I Shot her a Smile and Leaned in too hug her.

she opened her arms and hugged me back '' thank you .. nice to see you Too. '' She Said as about to leave the room . '' Wait ! can I have your number , so we can catch up again ?''

'' bye , its on the certificate .'' I Said While removing the Disposable gloves .

'' Oh , stupid me !'' She laughed As she walked out .

''EMMA , SEND IN THE OTHER PATIENT !'' I yelled , So she could hear me .

* * *

_**Tori's P.o.v.**_

I walked Out surprised too see jade Again , And Went to The pharmacy . I walked in and saw the chemist , Her Tag Was '' Ashley Moore''

_hey , jade's girlfriend Is Ashley ... _

'' Hey , there . '' She smiled .

'' Hello , Umm here '' I said handling the note .

'' Oh , huh ?.'' She said , smiling again .

'' Yeah , You know her ?'' I asked.

_of course she does stupid , they work together._

'' Of course , you do ! you work together . how stupid am I ? '' I added while Laughing .

'' She is my girlfriend actually ..'' She said .

_lucky bitch ! she is dating jade .. my crush.. ugh tori , get over her . _

'' Oh .. '' I said letting out a small sigh .

She Looked At the note and Went to grab the pills . while she was figuring out where the pills where , I looked around the clinic.

'' here you go , Tori Isin't it ? She said Smiling

'' Thats My name !'' I laughed.

Suddenly I hear footsteps Coming closer , I looked back and It's Was jade .

My heart Suddenly stopped And she walked past me . '' Hey , Vega '' She said As she went behind the counter and kissed her Girlfriend.

''Mmm ,ready for our Lunch break ?'' Jade Said while Winking at Ashley. '' I am babe , all i have to do is give , tori here her medicine And Ask John to Take my Shift For lunchbrake '' Ashley Said kissing her again.

While Ashley was putting my 'orders' in a bag , Jade Was holding her From her Waist And kissing her neck.

_ugh ! come on , give me my pills , so i can get the fuck out of here . oh look , jade is kissing you again . bitch . _

_no tori , don't be jealous .. its your fault , you should have told jade how you felt about her !._

'' here you go , tori . '' ashley said handling over my pills.

'' Thank you , bye .. Ashley . And nice to see you again Jade .'' I said smiling .

'' You know her ?'' Ashley asked Jade . '' Oh , its nothing babe , she is just my friend from high school , the one I told you about .. '' Jade Said . '' Oh , Vega ! the one you hated because she spilled coffee on your Ex - Bf ?'' Ashley asked again . '' Yes .'' Jade Simply answered.

_ughhh ! fucking bitch .. oh the one she hated , huh ? why did she use to smirk at me ? I use to feel the Sexual tension , when she used to grab me from my shirt . how is that hate ?!_

I walked over the receptionist , to pay for the medicin and the check up . I saw Jade And Ashley walking hand in hand too the lunch break . _ ugh why am I jealous alot ?_

After I Paid , I went Out Of the clinic and Went to drop off the Medical certificate at work but before,I saved Jade's Number in my phone.

* * *

**_ayeeeeee , to be continued ._**

**_xxxxx _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I'm very sorry I didn't update soon! It's just I have been busy with school stuff__! It just sucks and I'm lazy haha. Okay so, If you have an idea how Jori Can get together and stuff, PM or Review pls! I need some ideas. Also I have done A Jori Video Of the song ''Teenage Dirt bag by Wheatus '' I don't know if I am going to upload it on YouTube .Okay Enough talking ... Here it goes! _

_Btw When the Tori or Jade are Talking like this (Italic letters), It means that the character is Talking to themselves in their head (lol)._

**Jade**

I grabbed Ashley's hand and we walked over to the cafeteria. I don't know why I couldn't stop staring at Tori. _Because she is beautiful, you idiot. NO, Jade stop! You have a girlfriend, who loves you very much._

'' Babe, are you alright?'' Ashley said stopping my thoughts.

'' Hmm? Umm-yeah why? Why wouldn't I be?'' I said with a confused look.

''Because you seem confused... Did something happen? You know you can tell me everything after all I am your girlfriend-'' '' I am fine!'' I said harshly.

''Jade, I am just trying to help you here that's all! You don't need to shout.'' Ashley said.

''Look, I'm just tired that's all. I just woke up for Christ sake's and I am very sorry I shouted at you , I shouldn't have done that. Even if I'm tired or angry or whatever.'' I said Apologizing.

_Don't apologize! It's not your fault you still have a crush on Tori and Ashley is bothering you right now. _

_Ashley is not bothering me! I moved on from my ''Tori Crush''! I love Ashley._

_Tori looked hot today, didn't she jade? No, Stop._

We arrived at the cafeteria and I don't really feel like talking to any doctor's today.

''I need coffee.'' I said to Ashley as I walked to the Coffee Vending machine.

'' You just took one an hour ago! Man, you really like coffee.'' Ashley said Giggling.

''I really do.'' I said smirking.

I pressed the button of which coffee I wanted, black with two sugars. Automatically a cup came down with sugar, of course and coffee filling it. _Beep_. I grabbed the cup and walked over to Ashley.

I sat down near her, sipping my coffee and rested my head on her shoulders. Like how I used to do with Beck In high school.

''Can I have a sip, please?'' Ashley said.

''Sure'' I said While handling the cup over. ''Aaaaa, Not all of it!'' I giggled.

''Hmm, It's good!'' She giggled. ''Give me my cup and here go get one'' I said handling her money.

**Tori**

After I dropped off the certificate at work, I walked over to my car and go in quickly. I turned on the radio and started driving. A song which fits my mood perfectly came on.

_I take it all back_

_All that I said_

_It comes out to fast_

_So I_

_Just couldn't help_

_The way that I felt_

_I started the fire._

_Watching you walk_

_I followed you there_

_Standing too close_

_It's hurting._

_I pictured the words_

_The warmth of your breath._

_I started the fire_

_It's burning._

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees_

_And it feels like jealousy._

_Seeing a light_

_A face in the crowd_

_My lonely heart is racing._

_And my whole world_

_Is under attack._

_What kinda love am I facing?_

_Is it me that you want_

_Cos it's me you can have_

_Can you give me an answer?_

_I'm tired of waiting._

_I'm tired of thinking._

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees_

_And it feels like jealousy._

_I'm tired of waiting._

_I'm tired of thinking._

_And it feels like jealousy (hey)_

_And it feels like I can't breathe (I can't breathe)_

_And I'm on, down on my knees (ohh)_

_And it feels like jealousy_

I was feeling the lyrics, it's what I'm feeling right now, Jealousy.

I arrived at my apartment. I grabbed the keys, parked the car and got out. I entered the apartment and I went up the stairs because we don't have an elevator. I twisted the key in the door and opened. I threw my bag on the table and went into the bedroom. I let out a groan and jumped on the bed to rest a bit.

_Ugh, my throat is killing me. Wait! Jade didn't tell me at what time I have to take the medicine._

_Nice excuse to text Jade, Tori. _

_Ugh, it's not an excuse. She really forgot!_

I got up of the bed and went into the living room. I grabbed my phone and Texted Jade.

_Hey , Sorry if I am bothering you but you didn't tell me what time I need to take my pills._

_-Tori_

I pressed send and my heart was beating so fast. I waited for her to reply but in the mean time, I turned on the TV. _No, No, stupid, this sucks, just put on some good show on! , oh celebrities underwater. Jade hates that show but I like it and this is the only good show on right now ._

Beep – message from Jade3-

I got up quickly from the couch, threw the remote on the floor and I went running into the kitchen.

I grabbed the mobile and opened the text.

_Vega, I will text you later. I'm at work._

_-Jade x_

Oh my god I think my heart stopped. Jade texted me with a kiss ''X''.

_Geez relax Vega, it's only just for friends. _

I went back to watching TV, celebrities underwater.

''I'm fed up of this show.'' I sighed as I walked over to my DVD collection.

I quickly got a text and I went to check if it was Jade but no, it was from Cat.

_Hey Tori! Want to hang out? I'm bored. _

_-Love, cat xx_

Hmm I don't have anything better to do.

_Sure, come pick me up? You know where I live._

_-Tori x_

I threw my phone on the couch again and went to get ready, I received a text again .

''Oh Come on!''

_Toriii heheheh, not right now. I will pick you up at 2:30._

_-Cat xx_

''Right now it's 12:00 in the afternoon. So this mean I still have 2 hours of bordisim?'' I Question myself.

''why the hell, am I talking to myself?'' I giggled.

I have nothing better to do, so I went to take a shower and get ready.

''And it feels like jealousyyyy... And it feels like I can't breathe...'' I hummed while taking a shower and washing my long brown hair.

''stupid Song stuck in my head.'' I said groaning.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and around my hair as I walked over my wardrobe to choose my outfit.

_No, nope, no! ... What am I going to wear?! Oh wait, what about this one? What?! It's ripped? That's it I'm not going._

After almost half an hour trying to find clothes, I found a jeans And a matching T-shirt.

I Put on A converse and straightened my hair.

Now its 1:30, Wow time does fly quickly.

**Jade.**

I received another text message, God, is it Vega again? ''excuse me for a second, sir.''

I got my phone out of my pocket and checked who it was from. Cat.

_Hey Jadey! Want to hang out after work? I will pick you up at 2:45 If you say yes! _

_-Love, cat xx_

I quickly replied

_Yeah, sure. See you later x_

_-Jade xx_

I put my phone into my pocket again and continue to examine the patient.

''Breath'' I said while I was checking his chest.

The patient did what I said. ''Okay, You have a Bronchitis''

''Ain't nobody got time for that'' The patient laughed.

I laughed '' you saw sweet brown's Auto tune song?''

''Yes, It was pretty funny!''

''I agree. Okay, do you smoke?'' I asked getting pretty serious.

''No, I don't.''

'' Good, because if you do you need to stop. Also get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids because this helps prevent dehydration and thins the mucus in your lungs, making it easier to cough up. Treat headaches, fever, and aches and pains with paracetamol or ibuprofen but it's not recommended if you have asthma. I will give you antibiotics, you can go get it from the chemist near the receptionist. Get well soon.'' I said.

''Thanks Dr... West'' He said smiling as he left the room.

I checked the time on my phone and it was 2:00. I removed my coat and hung it on the coat hanger and left the office. I locked it and went to tell Ashley that I was going to hang out with Cat.

I walked over to her and she simply smiled ''Are you ready babe?'' She asked.

''Yes, I am But Cat asked me to hang out with her. Is it okay with you?'' I asked.

''Of course! Can she give me a ride home?'' She asked.

''I will ask her, she will obviously say yes.'' I smiled.

''Great'' She gave a Quick kiss on the lips.

'' Go grab your stuff. She will be here at 2:45.'' I said.

''And... What time is it?'' she Asked.

I looked at the time and said ''its 2:10''

''Okay.'' She said while removing her coat and hanging it. She grabbed her suitcase and walked over to the receptionist '' my shift is over, So Is 's.'' Ashley said handling her the office keys.

''okay, thanks. Goodbye'' Emma said.

We both simply waved and walked out of the clinic and sat down on a bench waiting for Cat.

''So, where are you going?'' She asked.

I looked at her and said '' with cat''

''No I meant, where?'' She asked again.

'' I don't really know. She just asked me to go out with her.''

-Time flies-

I saw Cat's car approaching, we stood up and waved.

_Oh my god is that Vega? It is !_

Cat stopped the car near us and honked.

''Hey, cat. Can you drive Ashley home first?'' I asked.

''Jadey! Yes, of course. Take a seat near Tori.

'' Oh and Cat, I thought we were going to hang out alone?'' I said. '' Yeah, I didn't know Jade was coming. Not that I mind though.'' Tori Said.

'' I wanted to do Hollywood arts girl Reunion, heheh!'' she giggled.

'' Well, Me and Tori already had a reunion today.'' I said smirking at Tori.

''what's that suppose to mean?'' cat said shocked.

''Relax, I meant that we met at work. Tori came and I examined her.'' I said.

'' Ooohhh I get you girl.'' Cat said wiggling her eyebrows.

Cat already knew about my crush on Tori. How did Cat get so dirty minded!

''Her throat, cat.'' I said smirking at her.

''oh, hehehe'' She giggled again.

''And what was that suppose to mean?'' Ashley asked.

''Nothing'' Cat and I said at the same time.

''Sure'' She said sarcastically.

'' It's nothing babe! Me and cat has our own language, kinda . '' I said.

''Yes'' She said sarcastically again.

'' Why the fuck are you so sarcastic today? First in the morning and now? '' I said angry.

'' I'm not! But it is obvious you are hiding something.''

''I am hiding nothing! Especially from you! Why would I keep secrets behind my Girlfriend's back?''

''Okay, I believe you then.'' She said smiling.

''Good.'' I said smiling.

Cat arrived at 'Our' Apartment to Drop Ashley off. She got out off the car and came near my window.

''Goodbye, baby. See you later.'' And she kissed me.

''Bye, I love you!'' I shouted because she had already walked away.

I hear a loud sigh from the back seat. ''What was that about Vega?'' I asked.

''Hmm, Nothing.'' She said.

'' Are you sure about that?'' I asked.

'' Yes.'' She said as she looked out of the window.

''And btw you have to take the pills 3x a day. In the morning, the afternoon and at night after dinner.

''thanks'' she said.

_No problem beautiful... _'' No problem''.

''where are we going cat ?'' I asked.

''STARBUCKS!'' she replied happily.

* * *

**To be continued : 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Chapter 3. So, I got some awesome idea's JORI Obviously. I think you will like it...Btw please review! I know, I am not the ''Best'' writer or good but I'm not that bad lol. I think of idea's **__**EVERYDAY**__** so, yeah. I love writing, hehe even though I'm not good but believe me, I saw worse than mine. No punctuation and that stuff.**_

**Tori**

''STAR BUCKS!'' Cat shouted happily while driving and singing a song. I thought it was cute. ''Cute song cat, did you write it?'' ''No, Robbie Did. Just for me.'' Her cheeks redden and she was blushing.

''So...You and Robbie huh?'' Jade added wiggling her eyebrows and looking into the mirror arranging her hair and make-up. _You don't need make-up Jade, You're beautiful. Why the hell do I keep thinking about __her__? She has a girlfriend. '' _Well Jade for your information, Robbie and I Started dating right after graduation.'' Cat said, smiling to herself. ''Oh, that's great Cat. You and Robbie make such a good couple'' I added. Cat nodded ''Thanks'' she mumbled.

_Beep. _'' Way to break the awkward silence.'' I said giggling. I reached my hand into my hand bag and I started searching for my phone. My bag was big and I couldn't find my phone. ''Shit'' I said in a low voice. ''Is everything alright back there, Vega?'' Jade said while turning around to face me.'' ''FOUND IT'' I said Shouting and smiling like an idiot. '' Found what?'' Jade Said Crossing her eyebrows in confusion. ''My phone'' I said Smiling. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around '' you sound like old times'' ''High school?'' I asked. ''No, Primary. Of course High school!'' Jade said laughing.

I pressed the unlock button on my phone and checked from who was the text. Trina.

_Hey sis! Guess what! Jake, My new boyfriend which we have been together for almost and year now And I , are coming for a visit ! I have missed you a lot._

_Trina xxx._

I haven't seen Trina since Graduation! When Trina graduated, she left for collage the next day. She changed a lot.

_What?! That's great! I haven't seen you since graduation. When exactly are you guys coming?_

_~Tori xx._

I sat back straight, waiting for a reply from Trina. ''Guys, can I sing a song?'' Jade asked. ''Of course'' I said giggling. ''Yes! Please do Jadey. It had been a while since the last time I heard you sing.'' Cat begged. ''Alright.'' Jade said while putting in headphone in her ear. She flicked trough her IPod and choose a song. ''Teenage Dirt bag '' she said. ''Oh, I love that song!'' I said happily. ''Then I dedicate this for you?'' She said questioning me.

_Her name is Noelle_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh how she rocks_

_In Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me_

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me_

_Ooohoooooo_

_Her boyfriend's a dick_

_He brings a gun to school _

_And he'd simply kick _

_My ass if he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_and He drives an IROC_

_But he doesn't know who I am _

_And he doesn't give a damn about me..._

_Cause i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah i'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooohoooooo_

_Oh yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing._

_Oh yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing._

_Man I feel like mold_

_It's prom night and I am lonely._

_Lo and behold_

_she's walking over to me._

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake _

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about me?_

_(and she said)_

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday - don't say maybe._

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_like you_

_Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo_

_Oh yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing._

_Oh yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing...YYYYEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH_

My mouth immediately opened when she started singing ''God, Jade your voice is beautiful!'' I said Drooling. Jade was blushing and giggling ''Thanks''. '' No, No, No! I said that out loud didn't I? Shit!'' Now I was the one blushing. ''Geez, calm down Vega. It's alright!'' Jade added.

''We are here!'' Cat said in her happily toned voice. ''Oh and jade, that was amazing!'' Cat added. ''Thank you Cat'' Jade said. Cat parked her car and we got out. Jade, cat and I walked over to star bucks. I got out my purse from my bag and continue to walk. As soon as we got near the door, it opened automatically. We walked over the counter and waited in line. Now it was our turn to order. Jade ordered first '' I will have a Venti iced decaf latte - no ice''. '' I will have a Coconut Iced Mocha, please'' I Said. '' I will have the Strawberry Iced Latte, thank You'' Cat said. The lady who took our order came with the drinks, we paid and went in the car.

'' Do you want to come watch a movie at ''our'' apartment, Ashley wouldn't mind.'' Jade Asked.

''Okay.'' I said smiling. Cat giggled ''Yes.''.

''Cat you know where I live.'' Jade said. '' Yes, I know'' Cat said While starting the car. In the mean time drank my Mocha, It was so good!

''We're here!'' Cat said in her Giggly/happily tone.

''Here Cat, park your car next to mine.'' Jade said while pointing out her finger.

_Look how beautiful she looks. They way she smiles, It's irresistible! _'' TORI! '' Jade shouted making me jump a little. ''You coming or what?'' I gave her a smile ''Yeah''.

I grabbed my bag and opened the car door, I got out and slammed the car door to make sure it's closed. I followed Jade into the apartment. _WOW. This is beautiful! _''Wow Jade, I like it.''

Jade turned around and gave me a smile ''It's Ashley's apartment, not mine.'' _ That smile, that fucking smile! Jade stop. Oh god, oh lord Jesus. Look at her. _''Tor you sure you're okay? You seem to be zoning out a lot.'' Cat asked. ''I'm fine'' I said giving her a fake smile. Apparently I'm not, I can't keep my mind of jade and I keep zoning out, thinking about her.

_BEEP –Trina- _

_We are coming the day after tomorrow , so make sure you will be free off plans so you can spend time with me. Love you loads and miss you._

_-Trina xx._

I looked at the text and I smiled as I read it, I really do miss my sister!

''What are you smiling about Tor?'' Jade asked giving me a smirk. ''Trina is coming to visit with her boyfriend.'' I replied. ''Oh Trina got a boyfriend, finally.'' Jade laughed. ''Shut up'' I said giggling.

**Jade**

I walked to the kitchen too look for Ashley but she wasn't there. ''Weird, she usually text me '' I continued to search the kitchen for a note but no, not even a note. ''Fucking unbelievable, not even a fucking note or text'' I yelled. All of a sudden Tori walked in. ''everything alright?'' She asked.

''No! Not even a shitty note or a text to tell me she won't be home. She knows that I worry about her!'' I said with anger filling inside of me. I clenched my fists and walked in the bedroom. I could smell the sense of perfume, that beautiful smell that she usually wears when we are going clubbing or on a date. I walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room and reached for my phone. I dialled Ashley's number and waited. I can't say I waited patiently because I was furious. ''ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE ASH!'' I screamed. _The person you are trying to reach is unavailable; please leave a message after the beep. _''Hey ash, where the hell are you, no text, no calls not even a note! Call me when you get this message. I'm getting worried. Even though I'm mad, I still love you babe.'' I left a message and locked the phone and dropping it on the sofa.

''Want to watch a movie?'' I asked.

''Sure'' Cat and Tori both answered. ''No horror movies though, I'm sick of them and I'm not in the mood. Something romantic or a comedy.'' I said while flipping through Netflix. ''Yeah I feel like watching a Romantic-comedy movie.'' Tori added. ''Why don't we watch Fun-size? It's a comedy and the Chick is hot, she looks like tori.'' I added with a smirk on my face. ''YES! I want to watch that movie!'' Cat said as she started jumping. Even we are twenty years old, Cat still acts a bit childish. ''Who looks like me? And did you just say hot?'' Tori said blushing. ''yeah umm, the main character Wren. Well you really do look hot, I can't call someone which is hot, ugly.'' Now I started blushing._ Vega does look really hot. Snap out of it jade. _'' JADE! '' Cat shouted and then smiling. I Jumped a little '' what!? What the hell ... Cat! Don't do that! '' I screamed while shaking my head from the thoughts. I started the movie and went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks. I opened the fridge and got three bottles of beer's and 2 glasses since I drink beer straight from the bottle. I got some Oreos and candy. When I got everything I needed I went back into the living room.

''Here you go , one for you and one for Cat'' I said while handling Beer and glasses To Tori and Cat. ''Jade, I don't drink'' Tori said looking confused. '' Oh come on! We're twenty for Christ sake's! Drink it, look even Cat which is still childish, no offence Cat still drinks beer.'' I said pointing at cat.

''It's okay Jade and yeah Tori, You need to loosen up. You still haven't changed since high school, huh? You were always the good girl. Even I which you guys thought I was innocent and cute or even stupid still did Badass things with Jade.'' Cat said, leaving me with my mouth open.

''Fuck yeah Cat, I agree!'' I said while drinking beer from the bottle.

''Are you guys saying I wasn't _Badass_ ? '' Tori said laughing.

''Pretty much.'' Cat and I said giggling.

'' You don't remember the gorilla club? Yerba? Prison? Or when we went to Mona Patterson's house which we thought she was dead?'' Tori replied.

''Oh my god, the gorilla club? Seriously ...'' I laughed '' A guy in a gorilla costume chasing you. Wow that is very badass'' I said in a sarcastic way.

''Okay, let's watch the movie. Oh and by the way, give me that beer.'' Tori said Smirking seductively.

''Fine. Here have it.'' I said while handling her the beer bottle. I reached out to take some candy and watch the movie. We all stayed quite it and watch the movie.

''Oh my god don't tell me that she doesn't look like Tori! Look at her and look back at Tori'' I said.

''That's true!'' Cat added while eating candy. ''Hehehe, I love candy!'' Cat said giggling.

'' Yeah , She does look like me. Only younger and hotter.'' Tori said laughing.

_Is she serious right now?! Tori is still young and from what I can see, Still hot and attractive _''I think you are both young and pretty.'' I looked over at her and I saw her blushing.

''Thank you, Jade. You are not bad yourself'' She gave me a small smile and looked down.

I blushed and looked away. ''Thanks'' I mumbled.

_**Still jade's P.O.V**_

I looked at my phone and still no text. It was Nine O'clock! Tori and Cat were still here, they didn't want to leave me alone. After the movie ended we browsed through the web and even fell asleep. I looked over at Tori. She was lying on the couch, sleeping. She is so beautiful.

I decided to sleep for a while too not in a deep sleep though because I was worried. I woke up and tried calling her several times but still no reply. I woke up the Girls.

''Cat , tori , Wake up.'' I said while gently shaking them.

'' J-Jaadee , Don't stop! I love you baby. Oh god Jade.'' Tori said. I think she was dreaming. I gasped .

_Vega was dreaming about me?! And having a wet dream? Oh my god._

''Tori, wake up. Come on! Wake up'' I said.

''What?!'' Tori said waking up in a shock. '' Oh my god. You didn't hear me, did you?'' Her cheeks were bright red as a tomato. '' I did'' I said smirking.

'' Oh Jade, Don't Stop! Oh please don't, I love you baby. Oh god Jaaaadee'' I said in my Mocking Tori voice.

''STOP!'' She said and threw a pillow at me.

''Don't Stop! Oh jaadeee. UGH!'' I said laughing and mocking her.

''Oh god why. Can I use the bathroom, please?'' Tori asked looking embarrassed. ''Sure''. While Tori was using the bathroom and I tried to wake up cat. ''Cat! Wake up , C'mon . UP , UP .'' Damn cat is so hard to wake her up. ''CAT! Get up!''.

''WH-what? Who?'' Cat said. '' Just wake up, okay?'' I said.

Tori came out of the bathroom and Returned to the couch, still embarrassed. ''You can go guys, I don't want to keep you here.'' I said looking down.

''No, We can stay right? Robbie is out of town, so I would be alone.'' Cat said looking at me and Tori.

''Yeah and I got no one. So I can stay as well.'' Tori said awkwardly smiling.

''Okay Goo-'' the front Door opened and interrupted me. Ashley Came in, looking all drunk and shitty. She was wearing a very short dress With Jewellery and hair messed up.

I went near her and grabbed her from the waist, taking her to our bedroom so she can get some rest. '' Get off me you freak! Jade! Get the hell of me! Leave me alone. I only came here because my friend insisted too, now leave me alone.'' Ashley yelled.

''Whoa, Bitch! You drank too much haven't you?'' I asked and waited for a reply.

''It's None of Your Fucking business, Jamie.'' She said.

'' IT IS! I AM YOUR GIRLFREIND. It's Jade.'' I said furiously.

''Whatever'' Ashley said in her 'Didn't care' voice.

'' You know what? I am done here. I actually cared and got worried about you and you just came in , drunk and all that shit , mistaking your own girlfriend's name and harassing her. They say when you are drunk you are saying the truth, and screw you.'' I while packing some clothes in a bag. I started sobbing and crying a lot. I walked out of the bedroom and went in the living room near Tori and Cat. I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out. '' Come on guys.'' I said while sobbing hard that my throat hurts.

I got in Cat's car, in the back seat and continued to cry. I smudge my make-up, I looked like a freak. Tori came near me and put her hand around my shoulders, rubbing my back and wiping my tears with her sleeve. '' Look at me, jade. It's going to be okay, you are coming to my place and staying over okay?'' Tori said still rubbing my back.

I nodded and lay on her shoulders, smelling her perfume and closing my eyes , I felt in heaven , In good hands and so I fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it: 3 it's 3:22 A.M here. I should go. Bye and enjoy! Please review. I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated yet, but I am VERY lazy and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this... Can you guys review and tell me if I should continue or not? Because I really don't know if I should. Btw if you guys have ideas hot Jori happen and that stuff, tell me:D! Thanks to all who reviewed! Shout to all xxx**

**Jade**

_Where am I? _I question myself as I took a quick look around the room then I took a look under the covers because I see my clothes on the floor. Wow, I'm completely naked; Wearing only my bra and underwear. Again, Where am I? I remove the covers and I woke up. I snatch my phone from the bedside and take a quick look at the time; _12:30. _ Okay I slept late again. What happened last night?

_-Flash backs-_

_As I was going to reply to Tori and Cat, the front door opened. I looked over and I saw Ashley, Drunk and wearing a short dress._

_I went to catch her because she was going to trip but as soon as I took hold on her waist she started yelling at me._

'' _Get off me you freak! Jade! Get the hell of me! Leave me alone. I only came here because my friend insisted too, now leave me alone.''_

_I was shocked how Ashley reacted._

''_Whoa, Bitch! You drank too much haven't you?'' I asked and waited for a reply._

''_It's none of Your Fucking business, Jamie.'' She said._

'' _IT IS! I AM YOUR GIRLFREIND. It's Jade.'' I said furiously._

''_Whatever'' Ashley said in her 'Didn't care' voice. _

'' _You know what? I am done here. I actually cared and got worried about you and you just came in , drunk and all that shit , mistaking your own girlfriend's name and harassing her. They say when you are drunk you are saying the truth, and screw you.'' I while packing some clothes in a bag. I started sobbing and crying a lot. I walked out of the bedroom and went in the living room near Tori and Cat. I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out. '' Come on guys.'' I said while sobbing hard that my throat hurts. _

_I got in Cat's car, in the back seat and continued to cry. I smudge my make-up, I looked like a freak. Tori came near me and put her hand around my shoulders, rubbing my back and wiping my tears with her sleeve. '' Look at me, jade. It's going to be okay, you are coming to my place and staying over okay?'' Tori said still rubbing my back._

_I nodded and lay on her shoulders, smelling her perfume and closing my eyes, I felt in heaven, In good hands and so I fell asleep._

_-End of flashbacks-_

I now remember that I'm in Tori's room. Wait! I'm naked, Tori saw me naked. I gasped and started blushing and walked out of the room. It was actually a very nice room.

As I walked the corridor to go into the kitchen, I continue to think about what happened last night but nothing that I could remember.

As I precisely walk into the kitchen I find a bright highlighted note on the refrigerator, I walked over and snatched it. As I read the note, I couldn't help smile a little because of the thought that Tori actually left me a note saying;

_Hey Jade! I went out to grab us some breakfast and coffee for you. I'll explain everything when I get home. –T xx_

'-T xx' I like it and I loved the fact that she left me kisses. C'mon... Now who wouldn't love it when their crush sends them kisses? I continued to smile as I scrambled the note and threw it away.

I opened the Fridge and found some orange juice. I went and grab a glass and poured some orange juice. As I was done pouring the juice and drank it quietly while I sat down on a stool, I went back into Tori's bedroom to figure out what to wear. I can't stay into my underwear until Tori's home. I couldn't find my clothes, So I picked up my phone and dialled Tori's number. ''Pick up. C'mon Tori pick up the-'' I froze and stopped because Tori eventually picked up. ''Hi...'' Is all I managed to say.

''Oh hey Jade!'' Tori replied through the phone.

''Hi again. I took some orange juice if you don't mind?'' _what how dumb am I, just get to the point idiot._

I heard Tori laughing ''is that why you called? I'm on my way home, you could have waited to tell me that.''

_Great! Smooth, real smooth jade._

'' No, Umm actually I called to ask where my clothes are.'' I replied quickly.

''Listen Jade I'm not far from the apartment, I'm driving and I can't talk. Can you wait for me to get there and I will give them to you?'' Tori asked in one breathe.

''Um, sure?'' I said with my eyebrows raised.

''okay bye!'' tori quickly replied and I couldn't reply back because she cut the line as soon as she finished talking. I removed the phone from my ear, locked it and put it back on the bedside table.

_Man this is going to be awkward. _ I thought to myself.

I turned on the T.V to check what was on. I browse through the channels but nothing good it on. As I was browsing though the channels I hear my phone ringing. I sat the remote on the bed and grabbed my phone. I looked over to see who was calling; Ashley. I groaned and picked up.

''What do you want?!'' I replied harshly.

'' Jade! Baby, where are you? Why aren't you home? '' Ashley said

_Is she fucking serious right now? After what happened I'm her baby?_

''Are you serious right now Ash? Do you even remember what happened last night?'' I rolled my eyes as I replied.

''No? Where are you?''

''None of your business.'' I replied smirking. Dude this chick hurt me last night and now she is trying to talk me into getting back with her like nothing happened?

''I am your girlfriend which mean it is my business. Why tell hell are you smirking? I can hear it in your voice.'' Ashley said dead serious.

''Oh really? That's what you said last night. Try to remember princess.'' And with that I cut the line.

I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself to stand up to her. I mean I'm Jade West, I'm badass. Well I was.

I heard a key twist in the front door. I turned off the T.V and threw the remote on the bed. I got one of the sheets and twist it around me as I walked out of the room.

I glanced over Tori which was standing with 3 shopping bags in her hands, trying to close the door. I walked over, still holding the sheet around me and closed the door for her.

''Thanks '' Tori said while smiling at me. She took a quick look at my body, up and down and started giggling.

I glanced at her and asked what was wrong.

''Oh my god Jade why are you wearing my bed sheets?'' Tori asked laughing at me.

I felt hotness rushing through my face as my cheeks flushed red. I looked down at my feet and responded '' I don't want you to see me naked.''

Tori looked at me in a shocked way '' Well... I already saw you in your underwear last night. So nothing that I didn't see.''

I glanced at her again and this time I opened my eyes wide open and my jaw was wide open as well. ''You saw what?''

She started blushing like a lot '' Oh my god, It's because you passed out in Cat's car from sobbing hard and after we carried you to my bed I removed your clothes because they were smudged with your make-up. Besides... you umm, have a nice body.''

Now I started blushing. My crush just said I have a nice body. Shivers run down trough my spine, the sheets fell down because I let go because I completely froze and zoned out, Lost in thoughts.

I shook my head removing the thoughts from my head as Tori started calling my name and waving her hand in my face. I got back to reality and quickly bend down to grab the sheets back up.

''Okay... What just happened?'' Tori asked laughing a little.

''Nothing I just froze and zoned out.'' I quickly replied in one breathe.

Tori walked in the kitchen with the shopping bags settling them down on the breakfast bars. I walked after her and asked her to give my clothes. She nodded and went to get them for me.

In the mean time I got the groceries out of the bag and left them on the bar because I didn't know where to put them.

''Here we go'' Tori said handling me my clothes back.

'' Thanks.'' I said while I reached my hand to get them. ''you can take a shower if you want, then later you can come out and I will explain everything while eating breakfast.''

I nodded and left the room to take a shower. Tori showed me the way to the bathroom and gave me a towel and underwear that she lent me.

**Tori**

I was quite happy that Jade was staying with me, I didn't like Ashley from the moment I saw her. I knew she was going to hurt Jade. I was still surprised how Jade was last night, I never saw her like that. She passed out for Christ sake's from sobbing too hard.

Jade already took my groceries from the bag, so I only placed them back into the cabinets and the dairy product into the fridge. I got Jade's coffee out from the bag and my Mocha as well, and also some pancakes. I knew Jade loved pancakes. I placed them on a plate three each and next to the plate I made got some syrup and Jade's coffee next to hers and my mocha next to mine.

I heard the light's switch flick, so it must be Jade turning off the lights which mean she is ready. I arranged my hair and tugged my shirt. Then I saw her, that beauty. My jaw dropped. It's nothing I haven't seen before but damn, Jade was hot. She shot me a very cute smile and asked me why I was drooling. Oh my god, I felt heat rush trough me and stopped on my cheeks. I replied '' Nothing''

''Look at you! You are blushing! How cute.'' Jade laughed as she walked over to me and sat on a stool. ''Stop.'' I said. My cheek bones were red as a tomato. I took a seat near her and started nibbling my pancakes.

''Now tell me cheek bones, these pancakes are delicious. Did you make them?'' Jade asked glancing at me. ''Uh, No and why would you think that I made them when I was out shopping?'' I said laughing. Her face was red as well. ''Well-I- I don't know!'' She said and continued to finish her breakfast.

Then she looked at me and opened her mouth and closes it again. ''What were you going to ask?'' I asked. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked over at me '' can you tell me what happened last night?'' I nodded and took a sip of my mocha. Then I began to tell her what had happened.

She laughed '' so I passed out on you?''. '' yeah, pretty much.'' I replied. ''It wasn't funny how you started sobbing; I was so damn worried about you. Then I took you in my arms and continued to sob until you passed out.''

''I felt in good hand to be honest.'' Jade replied.

''Aww'' I coo. I couldn't help but blush and smile at her. _ God you are making this obvious, Tori_

Then Jade said something causing me to stop my thoughts. ''Sorry, what?'' I asked politely.

''She called me this morning.'' Jade said sipping her coffee and resting her head on her right arm.

''That bitch'' I mumbled. Then I realised what I said ''Oh god, sorry I didn't mean too.''

''It's alright. You are quite right to be honest'' Jade shot me a smirk.

''Anyway.. Do you want to stay with me, since you don't have a place to stay?'' I asked awkwardly.

''I'd love too, and I'd appreciate it if I have a place to stay. I will go get me stuff from that asshole and I will move in with you'' Jade sighed but then she smiled when she finished the sentence.

**Okay the ending totally sucked but yeah. I update finally! I enjoy writing this but I have another Jori fanfic Idea, maybe when I finished this I will start It. Okay guys, that's all for today. Review for next chapter :3 Ily all xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello there, so I will soon start my exams -.-'' and I decided to update **_**because**_** 1. I love writing this so much! 2. I had a dream how to continue this. I want to make this clear; as you all know Jade is a heartless girl who is very mean and all that, but in this she changed. So if I use such words in Jade's P.O.V like ''cute'' and ''adorable'' you will know that she changed since in the TV show Jade doesn't do cute. Enough talking and enjoy lovely's.**

**Jade**

_Yes._ My crush just asked me to love with her, this is great! I will have more time to focus on 'Us' Tori and I. I want to make 'Us' happen, I know I just got out of a relationship; well for me, because I don't think that Ashley knows that we're over or she is just acting like she doesn't know. I'm pretty sure that night, she went out with someone. She only wears short dresses, expansive jewellery, and a lot of make-up when she we use to go on a date or occasions.

I found myself in Tori's car still thinking what could have happen that night. Tori was driving me to Ashley's house to grab my stuff.

''Jade- Are... you okay?'' Tori asked stopping my thoughts while still focusing on the road and her hands gripped on the steering.

''Oh-huh? Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.'' I replied glancing and her. _God she is beautiful. How many times do I need to say it? I can't explain how I feel and what I feel when I see her; I get all blushy and butterflies in my stomach. I even shake._

Tori looked over at me and asked about what I was thinking, I told her the truth ''About Ashley.'' I replied sighing. ''I'm going to call her, so she will get my stuff ready.''

''yeah you should do that.'' Tori managed to reply quickly.

As I said, I got my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. I pressed the 'call' button and dialled her number. I held my phone on my ear and looked back at Tori; she manages to get me loose in thought about her.

''JADE?! Hello? Anybody there?''

I shook my head and realised that Ashley had picked up. Completely shocked I still managed to let out a ''Hi''.

''Hey love, what's up?''

''I AM NOT YOUR LOVE ANYMORE, PLEASE JUST FUCKING REALISE THAT ALREADY.'' I replied angrily. ''And pack my things I'm coming for them, I'm on my way actually.''

''Can we just talk?'' She took a deep breath and replied again. ''Please; we need too.''

''We will, but still pack my things because I'm sure I'm not staying.'' I replied and with that I cut the line.

Tori remained silent the entire phone call. As soon as I cut, she looks back over at me and smiles.

I blush but I still manage to let out a smile. _Great Jade, you always blush when she looks at you or smile. Stop being so obvious. _ ''What?'' I asked in my high pitch voice.

She laughs. _ God her laugh is beautiful. _''Nothing, why? Can't I smile now?'' She asks sarcastically.

''N-No.. Of umm course.'' I started to choke on my own words like Tori did when we met in my office when she found out I had a girlfriend.

''Haha... Listen by the way; what movies do you want me to rent for tonight? I thought that maybe we watch a movie before we go to sleep, if it's okay with you?'' She asks as she pulls her car in the driveway parking near my car at Ashley's apartment.

''No don't rent, we will watch it on Netflix on my laptop. I have a few movies in mind.'' I reply as I look back at her while I open the car door.

''oh okay but I will go buy some beer for you and some food for tonight.'' She said, winking.

_Oh god no! Not the wink! Shit I'm screwed._

I winked back and bit my lip nervously '' Okay, thanks! I will pay you later on tonight.'' Then I realised how that came out. My cheeks flushed red. _Great_. '' I meant I will pay you back; in money.'' I said while letting out a nervous laugh.

''Oh I'll look forward to it.'' _She is kidding right?! _ My jaw dropped and I continued to stare at her blankly. ''Oh my god, I'm kidding! I mean you didn't think I'd Act- Look at your face!'' She quickly shot and starts laughing about my expression. ''And hell no, you don't need to re-pay me, with anything.'' And again she starts laughing about the last part. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

I closed the car door as I got out and walked to Ashley's apartment. Tori had left to get stuff for tonight and since I have my car here, I will drive back to Tori's.

I walked past my car and walked near the apartment's door. I opened it and entered inside, and then I closed it again. I pushed the elevator's buttons to 2nd floor and waited patiently. As soon as the elevator opened I walked out and I looked around. I spotted the door which was in front of me and knocked.

I clenched my fist and looked at my nails until Ashley opened the door.

I looked up and saw her standing there, with a small guilty smile on her face. In the mean time there was no expression on my face.

Ashley opened her arms to hug me and she expected me to hug her back. No. I entered, walking straight past her and found myself in the living room.

I saw no boxes or bags with my stuff. ''Where the actual fuck is my stuff ash? I told you to pack them for me so I can leave.'' I asked, harshly.

''Geez, calm down Rambo. They're in our bedroom.'' She sighed.

''YOUR bedroom, It's No longer 'our', there is no us anymore.'' I replied, making thing more clear.

''please just let me explain what had happened that day.'' Ashley replied with a worried look on her face.

She motioned me to sit on her sofa and I did.

''Speak.'' I said looking at her.

''Since you were out I decided to go out and have some fun, I asked Jamie to go out with me to a club so we can some fun. NOT what you-'' I cut her off.

Jamie was a girl from work who had a major crush on her. Not what I think? So what does she thinks that I'm thinking eh?

''What do you think I'm thinking Ash? Tell me, I'd love to hear what you think.'' I replied smirking evilly.

''We just had some drink and grind- I mean danced with each other.''

'' Grind? What else?'' I replied with a socked expression.

''No we didn't grind- I – I . We- Nothing'' Ashley said looking worried.

''Are you kidding me? You guys did nothing else? And you expect me to believe that, you were fucking drunk! What if that little shit took advantage of you?'' I said while standing up from the couch.

''No Jade, We didn't do nothing else! I-I- Umm S-S-swe-'' she started cutting off her own words, panicking and sweating.

''JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU DID ALREADY, YOU ARE SWEATING LIKE A FUCKING PIG! YOU ARE LYING TO ME BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU TELL THE TRUTH, YOU ARE STILL GOING TO LOSE ME.'' My emotions took over me, I was feeling angry. I didn't know what I was doing. I started walking back and forth until she spilled the truth.

'' WE KISSED ALRIGHT? WE MADE OUT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? HAPPY NOW? I SWEAR JADE I WAS DRUNK, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING. I-'' I cut her off and went into the bedroom. I grabbed the boxes which were filled with all of my stuff and walked into the living room again, finding Ashley crying, sobbing actually. I'm not going to say that I didn't care because I did, but I didn't show it.

I grabbed my car keys from the key holder and stormed off. Tears started streaming from my eyes, I couldn't see with the teardrops which were in the edge of my eye waiting to for me to blink and let it stream down my face. I blinked and I started crying harder by now.

I unlocked my door and opened the back seat first; to put all of my boxes back there.

Then I went back to the driver's seat obviously and putted on my seat belt. I gripped the steering and slowly slide down my face on it and continued to cry.

**Tori**

''Thanks'' I said to the cashier while grabbing my shopping bags and going out of the store. I opened my car and settled the bags down.

As soon as I opened my front seat door, my mobile started to ring and vibrate in my pocket.

It was Jade.

I picked up and placed it next to my ear. ''Hey, Jade!'' I asked happily.

I heard her sobbing and crying hard struggling to breathe. _Oh god what went wrong now?_

I gasped and replied back '' JADE, Jade what's wrong?''

She couldn't talk, she tried but she was finding it hard to speak. I panicked, I didn't know what to do or say.

''JADE, LISTEN TO ME. TAKE A DEEP BREATH; INHALE AND EXHALE. COME ON, DO IT. PLEASE YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED.''

Jade did what I said and finally she was able to talk. _Thank god. '_'Now tell me, what's wrong?''

''A-are y-you at-t home, T-tori?'' Jade replied struggling to talk.

''No, but soon will be. Where are you? Did you drive?'' In the mean time, I already had left the shop and was half way home.

''Yes, I did drive and I almost had an accident, But don't worry I'm okay. I'm near your house.'' Jade replied sounding better.

''Oh god, Jade. Don't do that again.'' I replied.

''I won't.'' Jade sighed.

I saw a traffic police at the end of the road and I had to cut quickly because I don't want to get fined. I told Jade to wait for me because I was close to my house.

**-10 minutes later- still Tori's P.O.V**

Ten minutes later, I arrived home. I spotted Jade leaning on her car, like one of this models. She was scrolling to her phone. I honked and she immediately looked up and waved.

I parked my car next to hers, grabbed my shopping backs and got out.

I walked over Jade who was still staring at me with no expression on her face.

''Jade, thank god. Come on let's get you inside.'' I said motioning her to get inside.

She moved away from me and opened the back door of her car '' Need to get my shit.'' She chuckled.

I let out a small laugh and offered to help but she said she didn't need any. I know I had shopping bags in my hand but still.

I twisted the key inside the door and it opened.

We walked in and I told Jade to settle her thing on the floor for now. I placed my shopping bags on the counter and asked Jade if she wanted a Coffee but she preferred a beer right now.

''It's not cold'' I told her while getting the beer from its box.

''Sorry to say this right now but I don't give a shit right now.'' Jade said while she sat down on the sofa.

I chuckled ''Alrighty then''

I got a can and a glass and went near Jade on the sofa. I handled the glass and the can to her.

''Thank you Tori for everything.'' Jade told me while pouring the beer into the glass.

I couldn't help but smile and put my arms around her shoulder. Rubbing her back slowly and leaning my head on her shoulder.

She leaned her head on mine and kissed my head ''you're adorable'' Jade mumbled while ruffling my hair.

I woke up quickly and looked directly at her. _She called me adorable asdflgjh_. I wanted to kiss her right now but I couldn't after what happened today. ''Aww'' I cooed. ''Since when does Jade west do adorable_?''_ I asked.

''Since she changed and became a doctor.'' Jade looked at me and smiled.

''Tell you what, you go change into anything while I bake some pizza for us and then come and we watch the movie while eating pizza.'' I told Jade, standing up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I knew Jade was watching me, so I swayed my hips a bit.

Jade stood up from the couch as well and walked over to me. I was getting pizza out of the box and putting them into a pan to put them in the oven. She came from behind and wrapped her arms around my waist; one of them on my waist and the other wrapped around my shoulder and stopping on my heart. She caused me to shiver. Then she kissed my neck. _Shit Jade stop. _

''I will tell you what happened after the movie.'' Jade mumbled on my skin. Then she unwrapped her arms and walked away to change.

I froze completely. What was that about? I don't know but I sure did like it.

After I put 2 pizzas in a different pan into the oven, I opened another beer for Jade and opened my sofa bed. My sofa can be opened and can be changed into a bed. I grabbed some pillows and sheets and settled the sofa.

_Wow, wow, wow and did I mention wow?_ Jade walked in; she was wearing a grey baggy pants and a strapless black tank top. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she removed her smudge make-up. She looked hot.

_Look what Ashley lost. _I've never in my entire life, I repeat never saw her like that. I couldn't help but drool.

''I look hot don't I?'' Jade asked winking back at me.

I rose an eyebrow, tilted my head to the side and I couldn't function. I simply nodded.

Jade shot me a smile and walked over.

_She's coming here. Act cool._

Came near me and leaned in near my ear and whispered.

''Is the pizza ready?''

I opened my eyes widely and my mouth ''Shit! I forgot.'' I grabbed an oven glove and opened the oven to check if it was done. Phew, it almost got burned.

I turned off the gas and got both pans on the cooker, leaving them to cool.

Jade chuckled ''you're too cute.'' ''It's not funny!'' I told her but I burst out of laughter as well.

After the Pizzas cooled down and I made them on a plate, I took them on the living room table near the sofa bed and asked Jade to put on a movie on her laptop. We both decided to watch 'Pitch perfect' because we both loved singing.

We stayed on the sofa bed, feeling comfortable and eating the pizza. After the movie was done, Jade and I were feeling sleepy. Jade closed the laptop and settled it down on the table. I lay down on my pillow facing Jade and she did the same. We had the window light, so it wasn't very dark.

Jade starred into my eyes and never her eyes of my face, I did the same. I felt Jade's hand on my waist and the other one locking fingers with mine. She shot me a couple of smiles and then we both leaned in. Suddenly I felt Jade's lips brushing mine, we stopped locking fingers and she climbed on top of me, still kissing my lips passionately. We made out for a couple of minutes until we were out of breathe and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Bam! I think this is the best chapter, I've ever written****! I hope you like it! Review for next chapter xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS LOL, anyways... Here's chapter 6 :D thanks for all the fav's and follows and all that. Ily xx and thanks to all who started reading my new story, if you haven't please check it out :D.**

**Jade**

Last night was one of the best nights in my entire life, I kissed her! I kissed Tori, my crush. It was amazing, I feel happy but also kind of guilty. I know Ashley and I broke up and JUST broke up, so I don't know if I have moved on yet but I know that I liked Tori and I enjoyed kissing her fantastic tasty lips and I wouldn't hurt her, never. If she asks me to date her, I still don't know if I'll say yes or no actually, because I just got out of a relationship but for sure I will tell her to give me some time and we will go out, for sure.

I woke up in Tori's sofa bed in the living room, of course. I looked over the pillow where Tori was sleeping and she wasn't there. I stood up from the sofa and arranged my pants and tugged my shirt, and then I walked over to the kitchen, which was just around the corner. I glanced over the clock which was on the wall of course and it was 9:30 A.M, Damn I have to go to work today. I looked around the kitchen and Tori was nowhere to be found.

''Tori?'' I called in my low pitch voice; I coughed and called her again.

''Morning, Jade! I'm getting ready, wait a minute.'' Tori shouted.

I chuckled and walked to the fridge; I opened it and got some orange juice. I left the orange juice on the counter and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass.

''Heyyy!'' Tori said dragging the 'y'. I jumped and looked back, ''God don't ever do that again, you scared me'' I replied talking nervously.

She laughed, ''Aww, I'm sorry.''

''its okay, By the way can I take some orange juice?'' I asked.

She looked weirdly at me, '' Well, of course! And besides, you already got a glass and the orange juice out.'' She laughed.

I narrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head, then I nodded, ''Yep, want some?'' I asked.

''That'd be great.'' Tori smiled as she dragged a stool to sit on.

I nodded and gave her a smile, I walked over the cupboard again and got out another glass, I grabbed the two glasses in my hands and walked over to the breakfast bar where Tori was sitting. I placed her glass in front of her and mine next to it. As I was placing my glass next to Tori's, she grabbed her glass and we accidently brushed hands. I looked at her and blushed; she did the same thing as well.

I poured orange juice's in both our glasses and looked at her, ''Why are we blushing, we kissed last night!'' I exclaimed cheerily.

She blushed again and got redder, '' Yeah...'' she replied looking down and playing with her fingers.

I narrowed my eyebrows and went to sit down near her, ''Do you regret it? I mean we both leaned in, so it wasn't me or just you.'' I want to make sure she doesn't regret it, because I enjoyed it.

''Well... I- I don't know.'' Tori said nervously, still playing with her fingers.

I was shocked; wait so we both leaned in and now she regrets it?

''What? Why?'' I replied, ''I- I enjoyed it actually!'' I made it pretty clear now and I could feel a lump in my throat.

Tori looked at me, ''you- you did?'' she asked again. Well didn't I make it clear?

''Hell yes! And why on earth would I regret it?'' I asked again.

''Because...'' she started with a sigh, '' you just got out of a relationship.'' She looked at me and sighed again, '' A serious one, I might add.''

Well that's true...

''Yes, I know and that's what I thought this morning, but still, I enjoyed it.'' I said and by now I put my arms around her back and squashed her with me.

She looked at me and smiled, I smiled happily back at her and glanced at the clock, '' I need to get ready for work..'' I told her as I leaned it for a quick peck on the lips.

After the small kiss, she looked at me and smiled happily, '' Yep..'' She said as she took a sip from her orange juice.

I drank mine in one gulp and rushed to the bedroom where Tori left my things. I didn't take a shower because I was almost late; I put on random clothes from my bag and put on perfume and some light make-up. I grabbed my car keys and phone and tucked them in my jeans pocket. I arranged my hair; straightened it and left the room. I saw Tori reading a magazine in the kitchen and I went from behind her and kissed her cheeks, but she had already turned around to kiss me on the lips. We weren't dating yet but still I enjoyed kissing her, ''Bye Tor, see you later.'' I said while opening the front door. She was trying to say goodbye but I closed the door and rushed to my car.

I turn it on and mentally crossed my fingers hoping it will turn on, and it did. I called Emma the receptionist to get my coffee ready, since I only had juice this morning.

I arrived at the clinic and rushed inside. I put on my 'robe' and asked what happening today. Emma gave me my coffee and I paid her.

''West, they need you! A woman is giving birth and they asked for you since her doctor is still not here! Hurry.'' Emma said quickly.

What? Birth! I mean I practised on a robot in medical school but this is my first time I'm going to 'give' birth to a real child! I drank my coffee in one go and threw the cup into the dustbin as I was running to the room.

''WEST! In here'' the nurse called and motioned me into the room. I washed my hands quickly and put on disposable gloves and I rushed in.

I think I want to have children with my future wife someday, I hope my future wife is Tori! I mean I want to live like a movie; I will be the father of the family, go to work and since I'm a doctor, I work till late at night. Then I go home, finding my wife asleep or awake waiting for me, I check my kids and kiss them goodnight and go to sleep myself. I want that type of life; even though since I'm a doctor I don't get to spend time with the family.

Giving birth is very painful but it's an amazing experience, when you hold your child for the first time, you will forget the pain. It's simply beautiful.

The women I'm here helping her to give birth is going to have a boy, I already know it. After the little guy is born, he brings tears to my eyes; he's simply beautiful and cute! I give him to the nurses too clean him and check his health while I stitch the mother. I guess my first time helping someone give birth went well.

After everything is done, I removed my gloves and threw them away. I went out the room and went to check what I have to do next. I have to examine like, Ten patient or more and later I can have a break.

-**Time passes- still Jade's P.O.V**

It's time for me to go home, well Tori's apartment. I went to check if Ashley came today and Emma told me that she didn't come. I wonder what happened now!

As I start walking out of the clinic, walking near my car, my mobile rings; it was Ashley.

''Ugh'' I groaned as I picked it up, ''Hey Ash, what do you want?'' I ask making thing pretty fast.

''Can you come over, please! We need to talk clearer.'' Ashley asked.

What is her problem?! I already told her that we're over.

''No.'' I reply smirking even though she can't see it.

''Please, Jade!'' She asks again.

'' Fineee! I'll be right over.'' I stated because she was annoying and of course I had to say yes by force.

I cut the line, not wanting to hear another word from her mouth and I drove over at her's.

After getting up to the 2Nd floor with the elevator, I knock and wait until someone opens, and no it's not Ashley.

''Hey Jade, whatcha doin here?'' Jamie asks.

What the hell is she doing here? I didn't hear her on the phone!

''Ashley called me to come over.'' I sighed, ''and I could ask you the same thing, Jamie.''

She smirks and open the door wider for me to get in, ''I got here last night!'' She exclaims joyfully.

'' Nice? I guess'' I questioned with my eyebrows narrowed.

''Jade! Hey you came!'' I hear Ashley call from behind, coming over to hug me, again I step away.

''No. I came because I wanted to see what you want!'' I said harshly.

She steps away and gets herself together, ''Where are you staying? I'm worried about you!'' Ashley whined. Yeah right, worried ''If you actually worry and care about me you wouldn't have cheated on me with this bastard here.'' I stated pointing at Jamie.

Ashley's opens her mouth and closes it again; she didn't know what to say. Neither did Jamie.

''I see you got over me fast.'' I asked.

''No, she's no- we didn't do anything!'' She starts again cutting her own words and that's when I know she's lying! Seriously, I knew her for Two years now!

I laughed and walked near the front door, '' you're lying, and I don't care if you did something, I kissed Tori last night.'' I made my facts clear.

Ashley's expression was priceless; her eyes wide open and even her mouth formed in a 'o' shape.

I smirked and closed the door behind me and went back to my car and drove to Tori's apartment.

**Tori**

I started cooking some spaghetti meanwhile I waited for Jade because she still haven't come home yet and its 7:00 P.M now, I didn't go to work because the medical certificate said I had a week off work, even though I'm feeling so much better now.

I started preparing the pasta since the salsa was ready and I glanced at the clock, '' C'mon Jade, were you?'' I mumbled still cooking.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open quickly, it was Jade.

''I didn't have a key'' She mumbled catching her breathe.

I chuckled and went back checking the pasta on the oven, ''I forgot to give you one!'' I exclaimed laughing at the same time.

''It's okay, don't worry!'' Jade laughed, ''smells nice, what's cooking?'' she asked.

''Spaghettiiii!'' I said, trying to do the Italian accent.

Jade laughed and sat on a chair, waiting for dinner. She looked really tired.

''So, how was work?'' I asked, changing the subject.

''Well, I gave birth for the first time.'' Jade said, sounding happy.

''Aww, that's nice!'' I replied while preparing dinner in the plate, ''boy or girl?'' I asked.

''A baby boy'' She replied.

''Aw.'' I cooed. I already prepared Jade's plate, so I handled her plate and a fork, ''Cheese?'' I asked.

''No, thank you.'' She replied, twisting her fork into the pasta and eating it.

I finished mine as well and went to sit near her. After I took a bite of my food, I looked at her and saw her smiling, ''Wow Tori, this is really good!'' Jade told me, looking directly at me.

''Thanks!'' I replied and continued to finish my plate.

After we both finished eating I gave Jade a bottle of beer and poured some coca cola for me.

''You know, I want children in the future.'' Jumped Jade out of nowhere.

''Yeah, me too.'' I replied with a smile on my face. Jade started telling me the story how she wants her future life to be, with her wife and kids, she sounded adorable.

''You'll be a wonderful parent, Jade'' I told her with a smile.

She smiled back at me, ''Yeah, you too.''

She opened her mouth and closed it again, then later she decided to speak, '' I went to Ashley's today.''

My smile simply faded away, ''really?'' I asked.

''yeah! Because she called me and guess whom I found, Jamie! The girl she cheated me with, they slept together... And then I told her about our kiss and she was shocked.'' Jade said, shaking her head at the last part.

I also shook my head and replied, ''I'm really starting to hate her!'' I said kind of angry.

Jade laughed and got up, she walked over to me and opened her hand and waited for me to grab her hand, and I did. She gripped my hand tightly and kind of ran/walked to the bedroom, I didn't know what she was doing until we reached my bedroom. She spinned me and caught me, like one of those dance moves but instead after she kissed me and pushed me onto my bed. Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Jaaade. She jumped into my bed as well and continued to kiss me, after I realised what was happening I continued to kiss her back and roughly.

She was still on top off me and kissing me, she removed her shirt while she was still sitting on top of me and after she threw it on the floor she continued to kiss me. Damn was she good at kissing!

I rolled her over onto the other side and I took control now, after I removed my shirt as well, I smirked and kissed her back. We continued kissing and rolling on my bed for minutes now and I knew it was time to stop until we do something else. I stopped the kiss and took a breath of relief, I didn't stay on top of Jade obviously, I rolled back into bed and laid down, closing my eyes and taking breaths that I lost during the 'making out', I have to say it was amazing.

''Why did you stop?'' Jade questioned waking up, looking at me and balancing on her arm.

''Because'' I whined, '' I don't want to go further.'' I replied.

Jade laughed, ''Oh alright.'' She got into the sheets and turned around facing me and clutching with me with her hand. I moved closer to her and we started cuddling.

''Goodnight Jade.'' I said, kissing her forehead.

''hmm'' Jade whined, ''Night.'' She responded back.

**Okay, that's it for today :D! Sorry I stopped there but I'm not very comfortable writing smut or something, so yeah :D. **


End file.
